civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Civilizations (Civ5)
Gods and Kings Civs The Gods and Kings DLC/expansion pack has been announced, it includes nine new civilizations, those confirmed are Celts (Boudicca), Byzantines, Mayans (Pacal), Netherlands (William of Orange), Carthage Ziwantan 02:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Should the Huns be added to the list? It seems more and more likely that they made the Huns a full-fledged civ. Ziwantan 00:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) New Civ Revealed here are some leaked screenshots here: http://imgur.com/a/Mxdc7#6 Should we incorporate these or wait for confirmation from official sources? 16:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Romney :Something's not quite right with these screenshots. The icons are inconsistent in style, the leader icons don't match the style of others, the Great Galleass loses a downside not mentioned at all in the info tab, the Comanche Riders are shown with an anti-tank promotion and most crucially of all, the Merchant of Venice. Its icon looks very different to other icons and like the Khan (the only other Unique Great Person) it should be in the Great People tab, not the units tab. Plus, Great People entries have no information under the leader icon (1 production?!) Of course, this could be all true and is fairly likely to be but we need more confirmation before we can start interpreting anything as fact. Zigzagzigal 18:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Good observation. I guess we'll wait and see. 01:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Romney Expand/Collapse for Special Ability Descriptions So I just when through and added expandable descriptions for all the special abilities. I think it'll be very helpful, as it allows you to better compare civs on the same page. There are a couple ways that it could perhaps be better, but I'm not that experienced with wikis so I don't know how to do them: *Is there a way that the names of the abilities and the Expand button can display on one line? And if not, is there a way that the ability names can display on a single line while the Expand button is on its own line below (rather than splitting the ability name)? *I just copied and pasted the ability descriptions from the individual civ pages, which obviously means that any updates will have to be made to both places. Is there some fancy way to get it to import the text from the individual civ pages? (Sorry for all the published edits to the article, by the way. The Expand/Collapse functionality doesn't work in the preview screen, so I had to publish it to see much of what I was doing.) DoofusMagnus (talk) 02:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for this addition, I like it a lot! To make the ability name and the expand button fit in one line, you would have to set the minimum width of that column to a higher value. There are ways to import text from other pages, but they require extensions which, last time I checked, were not available for addition to the wiki at this moment. :As for the edits, if you're worried about spamming them in an article don't hesitate to create a sandbox for your own usage. (For instance User:DoofusMagnus/Sandbox) :--Becer (talk) 12:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Edit war OK, User:FirestarIDN, please present your arguments on why you want the resource symbols removed from this page. Becer seems to think they are important, and as a matter of fact so do I, but if you think the article is improved when they are removed, I'm all ears to hear your reasoning. Meanwhile, I've protected this page so that only admins can edit it. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) New Column Could we add a new column to list the capitals of each civizilation? 02:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Claude :We could, but it's not really important gameplay information and it will add to the clutter. I don't see what it could add that's important to the list. --Becer (talk) 02:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Civ Template Proposed Edit I think the Template used on civilization pages for Civ5 civs, that displays basic information about the civs, should be updated to show the Preferred Religion and the Preferred Ideology as well. Obviously, since these aspects of the game are added in expansion packs, they wouldn't have been included when the templates were originally made, but I think that should change. And I'll explain why: The preferred ideology can, of course, be very useful to know if playing with BNW, as ideology affects the late game so much, and some pages have already been updated to tell the civ's preferred ideology outside of the template. But I think it would be more efficient to put this in the template so everyone would know right where to look for the info and so it could find its way onto more pages. As for the preferred religion, I realize that which religion a civ chooses does not actually effect the gameplay, but rather their religious beliefs, and that those are effected by their game start and availability. But just because something is unnecessary doesn't mean it should not be included. Keep in mind the template also includes the language spoken by the civ's leader, which, from a gameplay aspect, is just as trivial, but it's in there because some people still like to know these things. That's the whole point of wikis is, to make information easily accessible to anyone who wants it. And the preferred religion is not always obvious, either. The actual population of Germany is about split down the middle between Catholic and Protestant, and in addition, it possible for many people to be unaware of the dominant Christian sect in a majority of the of the European civs. Indonesia was historically Hindu, but is currently predominantly Muslim. Persia is similar, it was historically Zoroastrian and currently overwhelmingly Muslim (it's now known as Iran). China could have easily been Confucian, Taoist, or Buddhist, as all are major religions in that country. And there are a massive amount of civilizations that have never in the period of their existance adopted one of the religions available in the game, such as Assyria, Babylon, Aztecs, Incas, and Carthage (as well as Ethiopia in BNW), amongst others. And then, there are always any civilizations that its respective player simply has not heard of before, with civs like the Shoshone and the Songhai often being included in that group. Of course, anyone that has played with one of those civs as an AI may know their preferred religion, but not all of us would have, which is why it should be included in the civilization template. And besides, any civilization, upon founding a religion, will ALWAYS chose their preferred religion so long as it is available, as opposed to preferred ideology, which can change depending on the type of victory they are going for, which can of course change early game if their original choice seems too difficult to win. Now, I would just change the template myself, except I haven't the slightest idea how to do so. Which is why I'm hoping I've persuaded someone who DOES know how to do that, and whom has the authority to make those edits, because I feel that both the preferred ideology and preferred religion should make their way into this template, and I believe I've provided enough of an argument as to why. So please, I for those who can do this, I ask that you do it. 14:35, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Concerns about information sufficiency and necessity This thought mostly pertains to leader description/AI trait chart and analysis. In terms of information sufficiency, certain dimensions/categories seem to require clarification; for example, what exactly constitutes"meanness"? what acts does "boldness" include? Such questions I really have no answer. With regard to information necessity, maybe players prefer to only see unusual characteristics in the summary, meaning trait values 4~6 may not merit specific mention. :Since I've been largely responsible for adding the trait tables, I've gotten a little curious about some of these traits as well. Based on some online research and my personal experience, Meanness determines a leader's likeliness to wage war on a leader who's at war with a different civilization, Boldness determines a leader's likeliness to give in to a trade demand, and Diplobalance determines how "fair" a leader's trades will be (i.e, high Diplobalance means an AI leader will propose trades from which the human player will benefit more). A page dedicated to explaining what some of the more obscure traits affect might be a nice addition to the wiki. :I don't agree that mid-range AI traits should be removed from the trait tables. Even if they're the most common ratings, they're a helpful basis for comparison between leaders, and including only the extremely high or extremely low values would cut down greatly on the informativeness of the tables and essentially turn them into number blocks for the Personality and Behavior subsections. If you want to argue that the traits introduced in Brave New World (e.g., Trade Origin Emphasis and Trade Destination Emphasis) that are the same for all civilizations ought to be removed, I would be more inclined to agree with you. However, unless large numbers of people start complaining that the tables include "too much information," I think they should be left as they are. Since this site is dedicated to collecting and organizing information, it's better to be overly informative than not informative enough. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 17:50, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Building style Perhaps we should note the style of the buildings models in the city graphics for each civ in the spreadsheet? :Not a bad idea, but I'd keep the spreadsheet on this page only for info that's actually relevant for the game mechanics. You see the sheet isn't listing the language spoken either, but that is listed in the infoboxes of individual civilization pages. So we could at least consider adding a slot for city graphics style in the Template:Civ (Civ5). —ZeroOne (talk) 05:02, June 27, 2014 (UTC) American starting bias Please note that despite what is listed in the XML files, America does not have a starting bias for rivers and has not had one since the June 2011 patch. See this article for more information. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 18:39, April 19, 2016 (UTC)